


Bella's Night Out

by Joshifer4Everlark



Series: Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Art Museums, F/F, The Bellas - Freeform, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshifer4Everlark/pseuds/Joshifer4Everlark
Summary: The Bella's are bored. So they decide to go to an art museum and rollerskating. Beca is prepared to hate every minute it.Part of the "Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures" series





	Bella's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested that all of my works be published as individual stories. So this is cross posted as part of the "Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures" series. This story was originally posted September 12, 2017.

It’s late on a Sunday morning, and the Bellas are all in the middle of enjoying a nice 3-day weekend off of school for Martin Luther King Day. They are gathered around the dining room table having just finished a nice brunch, before heading off to do their own things.

           

            “I’m kind of bored,” Ashley said.

 

            “Me too,” said Cynthia Rose.

 

            “Well, how about we all go do something fun today!” Chloe suggested.

 

            “Like what?” Jessica asked.

           

            “We could go to an art museum and look at some beautiful masterpieces,” Chloe responded, ever the lover of the fine arts.

 

            “Why would you go to an art museum when you’ve got a beautiful masterpiece right here?” demanded Fat Amy.

 

            “Um. Amy. We’ve gone over this. I’m the hot one,” Stacie interjected, as Cynthia Rose looked her over, nodding in agreement.

 

            “We can dingo wrestle over it later, legs. But seriously Chloe,” Amy said, “What’s so cool about it?”

 

            “They have all kinds of art, like sculptures and paintings and some abstract art as well,” Chloe said earnestly, trying to convince her fellow Bellas that it was a good idea. “We can go later this afternoon. Oooh. And after we grab some food for dinner, then we can go roller skating afterwards,” she continued.

 

“Wait, what? We’re going roller skating now too? Ugh,” Beca commented for the first time since the conversation began.

 

            “It’ll be fun!”

 

“No. Not going to happen, you weirdo.”

 

            “Oh hush. Please?” wheedled Chloe, making her puppy dog pout.

 

            “Okay fine. BUT,” Beca held up a hand, “Only if everyone else goes and gets tortured with me.”

 

            “We’re game,” Ashley and Jessica said together.

 

            “Sure, why not?” Stacie added, while Lily nodded in agreement.

 

            “Think of all the beautiful specimen I can objectify,” Fat Amy said, her mind obviously going somewhere nobody wanted to know.

 

            “Amy, if we go you HAVE to behave,” Chloe said sternly. “No messing around.”

 

            “No promises, but I’ll try Captain!” Fat Amy said with a salute.

 

            “Sounds dope to me,” Cynthia Rose said, “I think the roller skating part will be more fun though.”

 

They all turned to Beca to see her response.

 

“Here lies Beca. Date of death: January 15th 2017\. Cause of death: Chloe Beale,” Beca said dramatically, but flashing her signature smirk to let her know she wasn’t totally serious.

 

            *Whipped* coughed Fat Amy, while Stacie smiled at her tiny friend.

 

            “Let’s do this!” Chloe said, happy she got everyone on board. “Meet back here around 2:00 pm, ok everyone?”

 

            All the Bellas agreed, and they dispersed to do whatever they wanted until it was time to get ready to go.

* * *

When the Bellas all entered the High Museum of Art around 2:30pm, they were instantly amazed. Even Beca ‘the fun hater’ had to admit it was very interesting. When she eventually got bored though—which was inevitable, she started messing around on Snapchat and Instagram, imitating the art she saw and commenting on them as if she were a connoisseur of the art world.

 

Chloe, who was quite happy seeing Beca enjoy herself, decided to join in the fun. “Oooh Becs. Stand by this one. It looks like you,” she called out.

 

Beca looked over to where Chloe was standing and saw a lady wearing total black and giving off a pretty good resting bitch face. She had a black hat sitting on top of her brown hair, blue eyes, a necklace, a black dress and an expression that said the woman was thoroughly unimpressed with the world. Kind of like Beca.

 

“She’s really had it,” Beca said, feeling like the woman in the picture. “So have I. Can we go soon?”

 

Looking at her watch, Chloe saw that it was almost 5pm. “Sure. We’ve been here for awhile and the museum is going to close soon anyway.”

 

“How long have we been here?” Beca questioned.

 

“About 2 and a half hours,” came the reply.

 

“That’s probably why I’m dying,” Beca said, slouching on one of the black cushioned benches that were sporadically placed around the gallery.

 

“Do you want to go eat dinner now? Would that make you happier?” placated Chloe, knowing that a tired and hungry Beca was not fun to be around.

 

“YES,” was the firm, yet muffled response from the tiny brunette.

 

“Okay. Let’s go round up the others and then we can go.”

 

“You do it, I’ll stay right here,” Beca tried to bargain with Chloe.

 

“Nope, you’re coming with me. With your sense of direction and ability to fall asleep anywhere, you’d probably get locked in here over night,” Chloe said, pulling on Beca’s arm.

 

Shuddering at the thought of being left in the art museum, Beca quickly followed the redhead to find the rest of the Bellas.

* * *

After dinner, the girls took an Uber to the Cascade Family Roller Skating Rink. They sang along to songs in the car, and Beca was actually enjoying herself until she remembered exactly where the Uber was taking her. Once they arrived, Beca dragged her feet as they walked up to the skate rental desk.

 

Complaining about how countless other people’s ‘nasty ass feet’ had been in the skates before hers, Beca reluctantly put them on. When she stood up, her feet flew out from underneath her body and all 5’2” of Beca’s tiny body was immediately on the ground. Luckily she fell on her rear end and didn’t break anything. Not getting off to a very good start made Beca frustrated and a bit embarrassed as she wasn’t able to portray her usual badass persona.

 

“C’mon Beca! Let’s skate!” cheered Chloe excitedly as she whizzed past, spinning to a stop in front of the girl who was still clutching on to the side rail as if her life depended on it.

 

“I’m good here, thanks,” muttered Beca.

 

“Don’t be silly, here. I’ll help you,” offered Chloe with a smile.

 

“If I fall, you’re coming down with me Beale,” warned Beca, reaching out to gingerly take the other girls outstretched hand.

 

When they made contact, Beca felt a tingle of electricity rushing through her body, but she played it off as just a side effect as her hand resumed it’s regular circulation of blood flow from her knuckle-tight grip on the bar to keep from falling.

 

“I won’t let you fall, okay?” whispered Chloe in Beca’s ear as she pulled her close. “I promise.” And somehow, Beca believed her.

 

* * *

As the night progressed, Beca grew more confident and was eventually able to move away from the wall and skate without holding hands with Chloe for support. She had to admit that it was nice, to be able to skate independently but she did miss Chloe’s soft touch. She never ventured out of the slow lane, but she managed to make it around the rink a few times without falling, which Beca counted as a win. The Bellas of course, all took multiple pictures and videos throughout the night and posted them on social media. They even got Beca to smile for some of them. In Beca’s opinion, it kind of looked like a Spice Girls poster from the 90’s, but she didn’t say anything, lest she have to listen to “Wannabe” the entire ride back home.

 

While Beca took a short breather, she watched Stacie participated in the limbo contest, Cynthia Rose win the 4 corners dice game and even saw Fat Amy sneaking off with the resident DJ. Not surprisingly, Lily was upright on her skates, but skating so fast she was a total blur to Beca. Jessica and Ashley were playing games at the attached arcade and Chloe was talking to some friends she ran into. Beca considered returning to the rink to skate, but didn’t want to do it with a bunch of random strangers.

 

It was getting close to 10pm, and she heard the DJ, slightly breathlessly announce, “Alright everybody. It’s the last song of the night, and you know what that means. It’s couples skate time! So grab your partner by the hand and skate away into the night. If you don’t have a partner, either find somebody or vacate the rink please.”

 

All of a sudden, there was a flourish of red hair in front of her, almost making Beca spill her water. “Come skate with me!” Chloe demanded, pulling Beca from her seat on the bench.

 

“But—we’re not—I—okay,” Beca sputtered, being tugged back onto the rink.

 

The music started to play and the overhead lights went off as the two of them skated around under the colored disco ball. Beca could vaguely hear the Bellas whooping as they skated past, but as she flipped them the bird, she found that she didn’t really mind that much. There was something mesmerizing about the moment, where everyone and everything seemed to fade away and it was just Beca and Chloe and it was perfect.

 

“Chloe, I…” Beca started to say, when all too soon, the lights came back on and the DJ could be heard saying “…and don’t forget to return your skates. Have a good night everybody.”

 

As the pair walked to the desk to return their skates, Chloe asked, “What were you going to say?”

 

“Oh. Umm. I was just going to say I had fun today.” Beca frowned internally, mad at herself for missing the moment, but smiled at Chloe and continued, “I didn’t think I would, but you surprised me. You always do.”

 

“I’m glad you liked it!” Chloe said happily, proud of herself for getting Beca to go with her.

 

“I like a lot of the things we do together,” replied Beca honestly, while internally thinking ‘ _but I like you more_.’

 

As the Bellas piled into the car to go home, they were all chattering quietly with each other, tired from a long night of skating. Beca rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder and sighed heavily. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” came Chloe’s sleepy response.

 

“For being you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was only Kelley, Brittany, Anna, Chrissie and Ester who went to the museum and skating, but I thought it'd be more fun if they all went. In this story, Flo hasn't been introduced yet, Aubrey is graduated/not at the Bella house that morning and Emily isn't a Bella. I think 50ShaadesOfPitchPerfect did one similar to this story, but like I said for all of the other stories I've written, I while I know stories with the same plot line exist, I wanted to put my own spin on them. I purposely did not read them a head of time, because I didn't want to accidentally copy anything from anybody else's stories.


End file.
